Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic component packages with multiple electronic components.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic component package includes electronic components such as semiconductor die and discrete components (e.g. capacitors, resistors, inductors, antennae) in an encapsulant that allows the components to be utilized in a system (e.g. an electronic system such as a computer, phone, laptop, or other system such as an automobile, appliance, or robotic equipment etc.).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.